The present invention generally relates to the dispensing of filtered, bottled water within enclosed spaces. More specifically, the invention relates to a filtered water dispenser suitable for use in an enclosed space envelope, such as on a kitchen countertop,which preferably provides ambient, cold and hot temperature, filtered water.
It is desirable to provide an affordable countertop water dispenser with a preferred height less than about 24 inches, and in a particularly preferred embodiment less than about 18 inches. Preferably, the dispenser is located adjacent a replenishable water source such as a water bottle, and may provide filtered, chilled, hot or room temperature water. The replenishable water source preferably has a volumetric capacity allowing easy handling (e.g., 1-3 gallons). An efficient and compact cooling system, such as thermal electrics, is also preferably provided. It would also be desirable to provide a dispenser with various additional features, including: an easy-carry handle for the water container, an ergonomic appliance size and feel; one-hand touch dispensing controls; safety feature for child-resistant control over hot water dispensing; temperature indicators; and selfcontained dispenser shutoff, and a filter cartridge which may be easily replaced when a monitor indicates that the filter has reached the end of its useful life; antibacterial control; and conformance with applicable regulations, including UL, NSF, CE and CUL.
These and other advantages may be provided by the countertop dispenser of the present invention, as further described below.